Atração
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Puck e Rachel resolve encontrar a música perfeita para cantar na apresentação na aula do Will. Mas algo sai errado. AU. One shot


**N/A :** _Oi gente! É a primeira fic de Glee que estou escrevendo._ _Como sabem, só escrevo fics de **Supernatural**.Eu sei que vocês estão bem mais avançados que eu, que ainda estou vendo a primeira temporada. Se não for como a série, sorry é que estou começando a ver agora e ainda por cima meu PC ta de brincadeira comigo, pois está travando pacas, isso que dá baixar várias coisas no PC!Mas mesmo estou adorando a série, não amando surtamente, mas to adorando. Se tiver erros ortográficos, desculpem ta?. E... espero que gostem, viu? Ah, a fic vai ser totalmente AU, ta legal?_

**N/A²:**_ Essa fic é meu presente de Amigo Secreto para a minha amiga **Nayla**, do **Need Fore Fic**! E ela amou a fic, espero que vocês gostem também._

* * *

><p>Puck e Rachel estavam no quarto dela,estudando algumas músicas para a apresentação que o Will passou para aquela semana. Ela cantava para achar a música e o tom certos, ele ficava com a mente vaga, pensando numa coisa que não tinha nada a ver com que estava presenciando, com isso, ficava quieto. Até que a Rachel ficou incomodada com a quietude do rapaz e se aproximou dele.<p>

- O que foi com essa cara tristonha e pensativa, meu rapaz?- diz ela, com sorriso no rosto.

- Hã? O quê? – diz ele "acordando"

- Você está no mundo da lua?

- Não. É que estava pensando...

- Na música ideal para fazermos o dueto?- interrompe ela- Já achei três, mas claro achei que combina com o tom da minha voz e... – Olhando para a cara dele- Você está bem?

-Eu? Mas é claro! Eu estava ouvindo, estava bom mesmo.

- Puck, você está mentindo!

- Eu? Mentindo? Como assim...?

-Me fala duas das músicas que eu estava cantando agora a pouco.

- É fácil!- diz ele, querendo dizer que estava prestando atenção- Uma é... A outra é... E tem aquela que é... - diz ele estalando os dedos.

- Tô falando que você não está bem. Sabe o que é isso?- diz ela, se aproximando dele.

- O que é?- diz ele, surpreso

-É... tensão- diz ela, sentando no colo dele- Eu sei como é. Você está nervoso por causa da apresentação de quinta-feira.

- Deve ser isso mesmo. Me diz: você sabe alguma coisa para espantar essa tensão?

- Sim, eu sei- diz ela, com sorriso largo no rosto.

Então, os dois se beijam intensamente. E com isso, o clima começa a esquentar entre dois. Até que... que... acontece uma coisa inexplicável.

- Desculpa, **Quinn**, mas não dá!- diz ele a empurrando pra trás

- O que você falou? – diz ela, sem entender nada

- Não dá, , não consigo.- diz ele, colocando a mão na cabeça

- Mas o problema é que você me chamou de **Quinn**! Por acaso me pareço com aquela loira aguada?

- Putz! Rachel me desculpe- diz ele todo sem graça- É que...

- Agora eu sei onde estava a sua mente. Era nela que você estava pensando! – diz Rachel, com a mão na cintura toda irritada- Você gosta dela, não é?

- Deixe eu explicar, Rachel...

- Sabia! Vi a sua cara quando o Sr. Shue falou que ela seria a parceira do Finn! Não acredito nisso!

- Espere aí. Você gosta do Finn?- diz Puck, encarando-a

- N-Não. S-só vi a sua cara quando o Sr. Shue falou isso e...

- A sua cara não engana Rachel Berry. Você gosta dele. Então, por quê estamos juntos? Pra quê essa parceria? Para esquecermos de Finn e Quinn?

- Você aceitou fazer isso por que... – ela fica quieta e respira profundamente- Eu sou a mais talentosa daquela turma e a única que canta bem, é isso!

- Mas a Mercedes também canta bem.

- E por que não quis fazer parceria com ela?

- Porque Sr Shue falou pra ela fazer dueto com Santanna!

- É verdade.

- E por quê você não pediu para fazer a parceria com o Finn ao invés de fazer comigo?

- Quer saber, a nossa parceria acaba aqui!- diz ela, irritada- Acabou tudo entre nós!

- Como que acabou que ainda nem começou? - diz ele, dando os ombros

Então, ele sai do quarto dela, batendo a porta brutamente. Depois, ela cai em prantos, porque o que o Puck disse era tudo verdade: ela gosta do Finn. E chegou a conclusão que os dois estavam juntos para esquecer aqueles que sempre amaram. No dia seguinte, eles se encontram, pedem desculpas um ao outro e resolvem falar a sós com o Will, dizendo que os dois não iam se apresentar mais, mas não disseram o motivo. O que eles concluíram é que um tinha atração pelo outro, e ficar juntos era apenas uma tortura para eles.

**FIM**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**_ Gostaram? Espero que sim. Saibam que amei escrever e espero escrever mais fic de Glee. Quero ver bastante reviews aqui, viu?_

_Beijokas a todos!_


End file.
